


Breaking the Finish Line Tape

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 5, Firsts, I really love him, bc i do, because he is wonderful, did i mention i love nino?, i love nino, if u dont love my nino, ninette, then u need to read everything again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Nino and Marinette are each others firsts for a lot of things.





	Breaking the Finish Line Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Firsts

It was a clear sky on the night that Marinette was born. So clear, in fact, that the moon seemed to shine on her newborn self. 

She was beautiful, pale skin with big blue eyes that seemed to be trying to understand the new world she was in. 

When she was finally taken away to go be put in the Nursery, she was placed in a crib on then end of the row closest to the viewing glass. 

In the crib next to her, was a little boy who had been born earlier that week. This little sun kissed boy was none other than Nino Lahiffe.

Although neither of them knew it at the time, that night, the first night of Marinette's life, was not the last time that they would be in each other's presence.

\---

Little Marinette was 8 months old when her parents decided that they were going to open the bakery back up. They had every intention of waiting a lot longer, until she was old enough for daycare, but one of Sabine's friends offered to watch Marinette while they worked. 

She said that she also had an 8 month old child at home so it'd be no trouble for her. Tom and Sabine were cautious, but in the end they decided that it was okay.

Mme. Lahiffe began bringing Marinette over to her house. She was Marinette's first babysitter.

Over the next few years, her and Nino grew through their toddler phase together. Sometimes at his house, and sometimes at hers, but they were always together.

Between both families, there was always a parent that was free to watch them, so there was never a need for them to go to daycare. It was more of a ‘I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine’ type of deal between the four parents.

Marinette and Nino obviously didn't know the difference, as long as they were together, they didn't care. 

They were both each other's first friend.

They were both each other's first best friend.

\---

“Gimme back my bear, Nino!” A four year old Marinette yelled as said boy took her favorite toy.

“You said we were sharing...” He sat down next to her, still holding on to her bear.

It wasn't their first time bickering over a toy, but it was the first one she could remember.

“I wasn't done.” She reached for it, but he held it out of reach and she fell trying to get it.

Nino was deadly silent as he looked at her on the floor. She sniffed a little, then let out a whimper. He stood up and placed the bear next to her. “There.” But it was already too late. The tears were already falling.

At first, she cried quietly, and Nino figured that she'd probably stop soon.

He was wrong.

Soon her loud cries rang throughout her house and Nino thought he would be sick.

She always cried so loud. It always hurt his ears and he always got in trouble because of it.

Tom came into the living room, and picked Marinette up off of the floor. He rocked her gently. “What’s wrong, _ma petit trèsor?_ What happened?”

She sniffled as Nino tried to disappear into thin air. “I was playing with my bear, and Nino took him from me, and when I tried to get it back,” She cried harder. “I tripped and fell! Papa my knee hurts!”

Tom kissed her knees. “Better?” 

She wiped her eyes and nodded, “A little.”

He placed her next to Nino, who was upset that they remembered that he was still there. “Nino?” Tom asked. “Is there something you want to say to Marinette?”

He sighed and turned to her. “I'm sorry I took your bear, and I'm sorry you fell, I didn't mean for that to happen.”

“Now what do you say?”

She looked at Nino, still sniffling, but no longer crying. “I accept your apowl...” She scrunched up her face. She hated saying this word. “Your apwowl...” She took a breath. “I accept your sorry.”

“Now hug it out.”

The two four year olds awkwardly wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed. 

Tom went back to where he was in the kitchen while the little two went back to playing. The good thing about their kitchen was that he could see into the living room without actually being in there, so he could cook dinner and watch them.

Back in the living room, Nino just looked at Marinette. “Whenever you cry I get into trouble.”

“Well I only cry when you do bad stuff. So stop and you won't get in trouble anymore.”

“Whatever you say, Nettie.”

She scrunched up her face again. “What's a Nettie? It sounds ugly.”

He laughed. “Well then I guess you're ugly then because you're Nettie. I don't wanna call you Mari anymore. Best friends get special name privileges.”

She crossed her arms. “Well choose another one. That one's horrible.”

“No way. You're my Nettie now.” 

She growled. “No! Don't call me that!”

He laughed. “What's wrong, Nettie? You seem upset.”

His laughter got louder as she began to chase him around the living room. Under tables, on the couch, everywhere he ran, she followed. 

Tom walked over to them, and was assaulted by two little kids running into his legs. The first giggling, the second growling. “Well what's all this?”

Nino laughed, his eyes flashing with delight. “I don't know, Nettie’s upset about something, she won't tell me what though.”

“Woah.” Tom caught his daughter as she lunged for him.

“Stop!”

“What did he do?”

“He keeps calling me that ugly name!”

“What, Nettie? Nino if she doesn't like the name, why do you call her it?”

He looked away. “Because my Papa always told me that you have to make up special names for the people you care about. Everyone calls her Mari, and I just wanted to call her something that no one else does... But if she really doesn't like it then I'll stop.”

Tom looked at Mari with a small smile on his face. “Well, do you really not like it?”

She sighed. “...I guess not... If it means so much to him.” She poked Nino in the cheek. “If it matters that much to you, then you can call me the stupid name. I guess.”

Nino smiled really wide and hugged her, smushing his cheek against hers. “I love you, Nettie.”

“I guess I love you too.”

That moment held a lot of firsts for her.

It was her first memory of Nino.

It was the first time anyone called her anything besides ‘Marinette’ or ‘Mari.’

Most importantly, it was the first time she told anyone other than her parents that she loved them, and the first time she honestly believed someone outside of her family loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh the kiddos... Now u know why he calls her Nettie... (my hc is that he used to not be able to pronounce her name, and called her 'Marinate,' but i do realize that they speak French, so...
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [My tumblr](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
